Ian McShane
Ian McShane (1942 - ) Film Deaths *''Wuthering Heights'' (1967) [Heathcliff]: Presumably dies when Angela Scoular's ghost comes for him. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) *''Too Scared to Scream'' (The Doorman) (1985) [Vincent Hardwick]: Stabbed in the back (off-screen) by Chet Doherty; he dies shortly after staggering through the doorway and collapsing in Mike Connors' arms. (Thanks to Eric) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) [Dr. Brinkman]: Devoured from the inside by nano-bots after Hilary Duff puts an ice cube containing the nano-bots into Ian's mouth. (Thanks to ND) *''Scoop'' (2006) [Joe Strombel]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack, shortly before the movie begins; we first see him riding in a boat on the river Styx with several other spirits, and his ghost periodically appears to Scarlett Johansson and Woody Allen throughout the movie. *''The Golden Compass'' (2007) [Ragnar Sturlusson]: Providing the voice of a bear, he is bitten on the throat by Iorek (voiced by Ian McKellen), after Iorek tears Ragnar's jaw off at the end of a fight. *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008; animated) [Tai Lung]: Providing the voice of a tiger, he explodes into a cloud of dust after Po (voiced by Jack Black) performs a mystical martial-arts move on him (he is later presumably brought back to life in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness). (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Case 39'' (2009) [Detective Mike Barron]: Shoots himself while trying to shoot an illusory dog, when Jodelle Ferland uses her supernatural powers to make Ian believe a dog is attacking him (there is an alternative scene where he falls off a roof). (Thanks to Tommy and Marjorie) *''Coraline'' (2009; animated) [Mr. Bobinsky/Other Bobinsky]: Playing a dual role in the two different worlds, "Other Bobinsky" disintegrates (in a fashion) when his body turns into several rats that scurry out of his clothes. ("Mr. Bobinsky" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackbeard Blackbeard]: Decomposes into a skeleton after Johnny Depp tricks him into drinking from the wrong magical chalice (on top of having been stabbed with a poisoned sword during a swordfight with Geoffrey Rush). (Thanks to Tommy and ND) TV Deaths * Jesus of Nazareth (1977) [Judas Iscariot]: Commits suicide by hanging himself. * The Twilight Zone: Cold Fusion (2003) [Chandler]: Shot in the chest by Sean Patrick Flanery; his body then transforms into a duplicate of Sean. (Thanks to Andrew) *''The Pillars Of The Earth: Illumination (2010) (Waleran Bigod):'' Escaping from the angry townspeople, he goes across the cathedral roof but slips and ends up clinging to a gargoyle before falling to his death. (Thanks to Brian) Connections Son of Harry McShane' (professional soccer player)'' Ex-Mr. Suzan Farmer Mr. Gwen Humble ' McShane, Ian McShane, Ian McShane, Ian Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by biting